doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP18: A Dead Man's Town (Memento Mori)
MAP18: A Dead Man's Town is the eighteenth level of Memento Mori. It was designed by Henrik Rathje, and uses the music track "Hidden Anger" by Mark Klem. Although this level was designed for cooperative multiplayer gameplay, there is an additional switch in the room after the second teleporter that makes completing the level possible in single-player. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP18 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # After you are teleported the first time, head to the southwestern room of the building you are in, but do not push the skull switch. Instead, open the southwestern door and enter to find a compartment (sector 57) containing a green armor. Pushing the skull switch raises the stairs, thus blocking off access to this secret, making 100% Secrets impossible to obtain. # After exiting the northwestern building, look to the eastern protrusion; the northeastern corner has a flashing light. Head to that corner, press on the southern metal beam (in the flashing light) and the wall to your left (sector 267) will open to reveal five boxes of rockets, a bulk cell, a rocket launcher and a megasphere. # To the south of the stairway that you take to obtain the red skull key is an alcove (sector 228) with a soul sphere. Walk on top of the wall enclosing the stairway, thus opening a window in the southwest with a revenant (arch-vile on hard skill levels), and then jump over to the alcove, thus opening two walls to the left and right, releasing two (one on easy skills) chaingunners. After killing them, open the door in front of you and enter the passage. As you walk behind the corner, the room outside behind the window you just opened is lowered to the ground, releasing the enemy inside if you did not kill him before. Move on to first block the passage's entry behind you and then a room in the south to lower, revealing two hell knights, a shell box and a blue armor. (In the west of the T-shaped walkway in the outside area's center another wall opens, revealing a mancubus (chaingunner on easy), a plasma gun and a shell box. Another wall is supposed to open, but due to a bug it will stay shut. See bugs section.) Continue the passage to encounter another hell knight and to find a bulk cell. Walking around the corner triggers the blocked entry to reopen, so you can either move on, grabbing the berserk pack and opening the exit or just exiting through the entry. # After obtaining the red skull key, open either red key door, head up the stairs and enter the next door. To the west is a wall with large tears in the wallpaper revealing bricks underneath. Open this wall (sector 135) to reveal a megasphere on easy or a blue armor on medium and hard skills. # In the southwestern room of the yellow keycard building, a portion of wall (sector 434) in the southeast of the room can be walked through, leading to two boxes of rockets and a blue armor. # In the exit building, at the top of the stairway, the southern wall with the lantern on it (sector 386) can be opened to reveal a teleporter leading to the northwestern roof, with a horde of enemies you better killed before, among the ammo of five sergeants and two chaingunners, (a shell box on easy and medium skills,) an energy cell and two medikits. Bugs As described in secret #3, walking through that passage lowers (Linedef 1151; Type 37 - W1 Floor Lower to Lowest Floor (changes texture), Tag 27) a room in the south (sector 245) and a wall outside (sector 249). Another wall (sector 250) is supposed to lower, but since it's floor has the same height as the adjacent sectors, it stays shut, never releasing the chaingunner (thing 44) and the hell knight (thing 43). So, 100% of the kills cannot be reached unless using the idclip cheat. Speedrunning Routes and tricks The switch that opens the way into the town area after the second teleport can be triggered from below before either of the two platforms are raised. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori demos from the Compet-N database Dead Man's Town (Memento Mori) Category:Henrik Rathje levels